Remote Control Productions
Remote Control Productions is a film score company led by veteran composer Hans Zimmer and based in Santa Monica, California. Originally known as "Media Ventures," which was conceived and founded by Jay Rifikin and Hans Zimmer, the company changed its name after the partners both filed lawsuits against each other. Today, Remote Control is home to a large group of composers mentored by Zimmer, many of whom have had successful film scoring careers as part of the company or on their own. Composers and Films Films Composed with or by Hans Zimmer Remote Control Productions Composer's who have scored Disney films with Hans Zimmer include: *Hans Zimmer (King Arthur, The Lion King, Muppet Treasure Island, The Lone Ranger, The Pirates of the Caribbean Saga) *Klaus Badelt (Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl) *Nick Glennie-Smith (Cool Runnings, additional music for Muppet Treasure Island, Conductor and additional music for The Lion King, Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest) *Jimmy Cliff (Cool Runnings) *Henry Jackman (additional music for Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End and Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest) Solo Films (Films Composed without Hans Zimmer) Remote Control Productions Composer's who have scored Disney films (Including direct-to-DVD films) without Hans Zimmer include: *James Newton Howard (Dinosaur, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Treasure Planet, Maleficent, Through the Looking Glass (a sequel to Alice in Wonderland (2010)), Gnomeo & Juliet, The Sixth Sense) *Henry Jackman (Winnie the Pooh (2011), Wreck-It Ralph, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, ''Big Hero 6) *John Powell (Bolt) *Harry Gregson-Williams (The Chronicles of Narnia'' & The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian) *Mark Mancina (Tarzan, Brother Bear, Planes, Planes: Fire & Rescue, additional music for The Lion King, Composer for Rhythm of the Pride Lands) *Don L. Harper (Atlantis: Milo's Return, Tarzan & Jane, The Lion King 1½ Conductor for Tarzan) *Nick Glennie-Smith (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, Secretariat, Conductor for Wreck-It Ralph, Conductor for The Tigger Movie) *Rupert Gregson-Williams (Bedtime Stories) Other Other people who have worked with or without Hans Zimmer and are Remote Control Productions members include: *Lebo M (African chant composer for The Lion King, The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, and The Lion King 1½) *Daft Punk (Tron: Legacy) *Jay Rifikin (Owner of Remote Control Productions, Music performer and arranger for Hakuna Matata, some tracks of Rhythm of the Pride Lands) Trivia *''Bolt'' is the only Walt Disney film composed by John Powell. *Alan Silvestri and Christophe Beck are not part of Remote Control Productions. *''The Lion King'' is the only Disney animated film composed by Hans Zimmer. ALMOST all of Zimmer's score's for animated films are Dreamworks. *During the production of The Lion King, Hans Zimmer brought in Lebo M, who is now a part of the Soloists category of Remote Control Productions. *The reason why James Newton Howard, Henry Jackman, John Powell, and Harry Gregson-Williams' music are alike to Hans Zimmer's music is basically all the composers above are part of Remote Control Productions. *''The Lion King'' and Dreamworks' The Prince of Egypt a similarity: Both films have scores composed by Hans Zimmer and have similar plot points. *Nick Glennie-Smith is known often for his collaborations with Hans Zimmer. He wrote additional music and conductor for the Pirates of the Caribbean saga and The Lion King. *''The Lion King'' was one of Remote Control Productions first Disney animated films, and so far, the only Disney animated film composed by Hans Zimmer. *Jeremy Irons, the man who voiced Scar in The Lion King, acted as Aramis d'Herblay in The Man with the Iron Mask. The film's with the Iron Mask score composer was Nick Glennie-Smith, who conducted The Lion King. *Henry Jackman, the composer for Wreck-It Ralph, also composed the score for Dreamworks' Turbo. Both Wreck-It Ralph and Turbo have a character named Turbo, and both movies score's were concerning Remote Control Productions. Category:Non-Disney